


Żal za grzechy moje

by LadyHill9898



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Zakazane Pairingi, true - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Czasami w życiu nie ma dobrych zakończeń. Są tylko zakończenia złe, albo jeszcze gorsze. Czasami upadasz, ale już nie wzbijasz się w górę.





	Żal za grzechy moje

Czasami w życiu nie ma dobrych zakończeń. Są tylko zakończenia złe, albo jeszcze gorsze. Czasami upadasz, ale już nie wzbijasz się w górę — właśnie to zrozumiałem, patrząc w oczy swojego kochanka.

— Jestem twoim ojcem — powiedział szorstko, jakby oznajmiał, że trzeba zrobić zakupy.

Parsknąłem suchym śmiechem. Mogłem udawać, że wcale nie wierzę w te okrutne, pozbawione morałów słowa. Znałem go jednak za dobrze, wiedziałem kiedy kłamie i kiedy mówi prawdę. Udało mi się rozszyfrować tę twarz przez te trzy lata związku.

Nienawidziłem się za to. Chciałem obudzić się z koszmaru, który mi zaserwowano. Ale były to czcze modlitwy. Głos Anakina przenikał mnie doszczętnie, chwytał serce, po czym je bezlitośnie miażdżył.

— Śmiesz mówić, że jesteś moim ojcem, po tym, jak chwilę temu spuściłeś się w moim tyłku? — zapytałem zimno, na wpół histerycznie się śmiejąc. To był po prostu obłęd.

— Tak — potaknął, przeczesując palcami ciemne włosy. Przyglądał mi się intensywnie, co mnie niezmiernie irytowało.

— Mógłbyś się chociaż ubrać — warknąłem, kiedy dalej leżał nagi na łóżku. Była to cholernie absurdalna sytuacja. — Kiedy mówisz to swojemu synowi, ojcze.

Drgnął na to słowo. Nieznacznie, ale jednak. Poczułem nutę satysfakcji. Cóż z tego, że przyprawioną goryczą?

— Od kiedy? — zapytałem, wciąż stojąc w szlafroku na miękkim dywanie. Miałem ochotę przymknąć powieki, ponieważ świat niebezpiecznie zaczął wirować. Niestety, okazałbym słabość. Na to nie mogłem pozwolić.

— Nie wiedziałem, gdy podszedłem do ciebie w hotelu.

Od razu zalało mnie wspomnienie przystojnego mężczyzny, który nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył w moim kierunku. Zazwyczaj ludzie nawet nie zwracali uwagi na ochroniarza, stojącego przy drzwiach. Patrzyli, ale raczej nieuważnie. Ten jednak skrzyżował ze mną wzrok z błyskiem w oku. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i włożył rękę do kieszeni idealnie skrojonego garnituru.

Dech zamarł mi w klatce piersiowej.

— Pan Skywalker — przywitałem się sztywno, pomimo faktu, iż nieznacznie drżałem.

Uniósł prawą brew w niemym, prawdopodobnie udawanym zdziwieniu.

— Plus, że wiesz kim jestem — rzekł, uśmiechając się nikle, jakby w nagrodę. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mogłem nie znać właściciela hotelu, a szczególnie jednego z najbogatszy facetów w tym niewielkim miasteczku. Faktycznie byłem nowy, ale nie naiwny. Szybko połapałem się, kto tutaj rządzi. — W ogóle nie jesteś za młody na tę pracę, chłopczyku?

Poczułem irytację. No tak, na pozór istotnie wydawałem się chucherkiem, ale pod spodem skrywałem dobrze wyszkolone ciało. Poświęcałem praktycznie każdy, wolny czas na treningi. Poza tym kiedyś rokowałem na policjanta, choć nie wyszło. Denerwowałem się więc przez takie docinki.

— A pan nie jest za stary, by flirtować z kimś mego pokroju? — odgryzłem się, chociaż już po chwili pożałowałem swoich słów. Niekiedy po prostu nie potrafiłem utrzymać języka za zębami, a szkoda, bo wydawało się, że za moment stanę się bezrobotny.

Anakin Skywalker zmrużył niebezpiecznie powieki. Brutalnie chwycił mnie za szczękę, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem.

— Do tego pyskaty — zauważył szorstko, a ja zadrżałem. Niedawno sądziłem, że łatwo skopałbym mu dupę, ale pan Skywalker widocznie też umiał sobie poradzić w życiu. Jego dłoń zdawała się składać z samych, napiętych mięśni.

Cholera, już od tego momentu byłem stracony.

Brunet puścił mnie z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

— Możesz wpaść do mnie po godzinach — zaznaczył, a potem bezczelnie wyminął moją osobę i ruszył w stronę windy. Zrozumiałem aż za dobrze, co miał przez to na myśli.

Ocknąłem się ze wspomnienia. Ponownie utkwiłem spojrzenie w nagim mężczyźnie.

— Dwa tygodnie później, gdy zrobiłem na twój temat research — wyjawił niezobowiązująco.

— Och, dwa tygodnie później — powtórzyłem, akcentując każde słowo. Żeby wiedział, jak nim w tym momencie gardziłem. — I dalej mnie posuwałeś. Własnego, pieprzonego syna! Jesteś pojebany!

Nastała cisza, po moim nagłym krzyku. Anakin poruszył się, wstał, ukazując potężne, umięśnione ciało. Nie wstydził się własnej nagości, podszedł do mnie niczym bestia, która zaraz miała rozszarpać, zarżnąć swoją ofiarę.

— Ty też — szepnął, gdy znalazł się na tyle blisko, aby przejechać językiem po moim uchu. Bezwolnie drgnąłem, opierając rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Chciałem go odepchnąć, ale nawet nie cofnął się o milimetr.

— Co? — wydukałem, marszcząc brwi.

Chwycił mnie brutalnie za biodra i popchnął na przeciwległą ścianę. Boleśnie uderzyłem plecami oraz głową o zimny marmur. Nie wydawał się tym jednak przejęty.

— Powiedziałem — zaczął, liżąc moją szyję i obojczyki. Próbowałem się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie. — że ty... też jesteś... pojebany.

Sapnąłem, gdy zassał skórę w swoich bluźnierczych wargach.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz, ja nie...?

— Ponieważ — przerwał mi, dłonie przytwierdzając po obu stronach mojej głowy. Teraz znów spoglądał mi prosto w oczy. Mogłem dojrzeć w nich iskrę szaleństwa i nie byłem pewny, czy mi się to podoba. — nie wyjdziesz stąd. Nie będziesz potrafił.

Wstrzymałem oddech. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Jakiekolwiek słowa nie chciały się uformować w moich ustach. Po prostu... nie byłem wstanie.

— Widzisz? — zakpił. — A teraz ładnie rozłóż nóżki, bym mógł się w ciebie wsunąć, Luke. No... dalej...

Tak jak wspomniałem — są zakończenia złe albo tragiczne. Wtedy tracisz skrzydła, niebo zamienia się w piekło, a rozgrzeszenie staje się marnym, nigdy nie spełnionym marzeniem. Upadasz, upadek ten jest bolesny, druzgoczący. Odłam szaleństwa zaczyna się poszerzać, aż całkowicie oplata umysł. Może kiedyś się podniesiesz, powtarzasz sobie, ale wiesz, że to kłamstwo. Czasami jednak trzeba wierzyć w dobre zakończenia, aby przetrwać.

Właśnie to robię. Trwam. Z dnia na dzień, oddychając, jednocześnie się dusząc. Kochając i nienawidząc, pogardzając oraz wielbiąc. Tymże więc jestem. Człowiekiem, który grzeszy i który żałuję, ale niewystarczająco, aby odejść.  

 

 


End file.
